


Words Are No Longer Enough

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is not a virgin, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Kylo has a dirty mouth, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Past Tense, Retelling, Sexual Fantasy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, a bit angsty but I mean it's kylo, and then the fuckening will happen, caressing, hopefully you like it, idk just go with it, more tags to come, our space babies do it, they finally fuck, virgin!rey, well an emotions virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: The last time Rey and Kylo saw each other left them with many unanswered questions while drowning in a sea of fury. When their bond unexpectedly reconnected them again, much to their initial resentment, they realize the Force had a reason. When they succumb to it, a dam breaks and they begin to understand, to trust each other, and eventually even to like one another.When they decide to sneak away from their respective bases to meet, all of the tension and frustration hit the ultimate crescendo. What happens when words are no longer enough?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

The aftermath of Crait left Kylo shaken. Her leaving without him all but broke him to the point where he thought he could no longer piece himself back together. The anger, the sadness, the loneliness that her presence alone fended off had become overwhelming and the darkness called to him once again. Only she could bring him to the light, turn him, get him away from the excruciating torture he felt every day the longer he stayed with the dark side.

He watched her fly away on his father’s Falcon, the dice he held in his hand disappearing before him. Kylo lost every piece he had of his past. He regretted killing Han every day since it happened and the longer Rey was in his life the more he regretted everything. 

Kylo didn't want to be a killer anymore, the Supreme Leader that had to be strong and unyielding in his ferocity. He was tired, so tired. The burden that he had to carry on his shoulders was becoming unbearable. The dark side was no longer desirable to him, he learned everything he could and now Ren knew he chose the wrong side. 

_A child in a mask_ , that’s what Snoke had called him. Maybe he was right...

Until one night while sleeping, the few blissful times when he was able to, he found himself in her bed. Watching Rey sleep, her features angelic, her chestnut hair sprawled out on the ivory pillow, those feelings that he tried to bury reignited and maybe, just maybe he could tape himself back together from the inside. Kylo reached over to gently brush a strand of hair off of her face and felt her soft exhale on his fingertips. 

His anger with her melted away as she nuzzled against his hand and sighed. He longed for this moment. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and she whispered his name. Not Kylo, Ben. His sharp intake of breath woke her just as their connection broke. From this, he could see the glimmer of hope he once held for them flicker alive. 

From then on she slowly let the walls she built up around her mind slip away and they both embraced their connection. Over the next two months, they learned each other, learned the answers to the questions that they’ve been longing to seek. Understanding grew to trust, then to friendship, and Kylo hoped it would lead to something even more. He told her of his plan to meet her on Naboo and she gladly followed.

**~***~**

Kylo stood stock still in front of his mirror as he swept his thumb along his bottom lip, still warm and pliant from her searing kiss. He thinks back to those deep red lips that remind him of his love for her, fierce, protective, passionate. The top lip had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom larger and plush. Constantly, he would stare at them when she bit them in concentration as he taught her all he knew. He knew how they felt against his own, how they felt wrapped around his cock and he eagerly waited to feel her lips against his once more, so until then, he replayed every mental image he took of their tryst, in very vivid detail. 

Ren followed the trail that her luscious mouth did the night before. The hot pathway down his broad chest, grazing each darkened mark put there from her perfect white teeth. She’d smiled up at him when he gasped and arched his back demanding more of her tantalizing touch.

He did not believe in love. The people that were supposed to show him what it meant twisted it into something vile, undesirable. He was an unwanted thing left to fend for himself; Kylo didn’t need anyone. So when he would hear his Knights speaking of their lovers at home, he would hear them whisper; _the eyes are the gateway to the soul, but their lips are the same thing for my body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come_. Now he understood...because of Rey. In this, she was his teacher. 

Rey’s lips had brushed his. Innocently at first, almost as if testing it out to see how it made her feel. However, to him, it was as if she was purposefully teasing him, hot, fiery, passionate, and demanding. He wanted to pull away before he lost himself in her, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Rey,” he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them on his tongue. 

She uttered Kylo’s name in response, and he smiled; his face aching from using unfamiliar muscles, but he couldn’t help but bask in the happiness that she shrouded them in. Ren placed his strong hands on either side of her angelic face and traced her plump cheeks with his thumbs. Never before has his name ever sounded more wonderful than hearing it from her sweet voice.

A deep curve of her lips makes the world stop around him. A smile brings back a million memories in a split second, memories spanning the short time they knew each other. Her precious dimple has him falling in love with her more each time she gifts him with the smile attached to it. Rey's smile makes him feel happy about being alive, just a bit more human. It makes him feel less like the monster that she had accused him of being before she changed his heart, his life. 

It's her beautiful mouth, all soft lips, and radiant smile, that makes the light in the rest of the room darken because she shines so brightly. The way her plush lips curved upward, even her smile reflected the light that she radiated. The world stops spinning as she leans in speaking of promise for his salvation. 

When Rey’s hazel eyes connect with his caramel-hued ones, he feels like his world shatters each time, and she is the only one to piece him back together. When he first saw her from under her three unkempt buns, her eyes sparkled with hazel and honey. They shone like sunlight on polished stone and hid a wealth of well-justified mistrust.

Those eyes that hypnotized him were a melt of autumn tones fending off the winter frost. Freckles, light, delicate, sprinkled softly on her sun-kissed cheeks, down her chest to softly caress her modest breasts that filled his palm so sweetly. She was beautiful. Rey’s eyes were lively, warm, and sparkled with bliss when she smiled. When she was sorrowful, her eyes seemed to grow dark and dim, and he was burdened to know that he had caused that to happen...long ago. Before this had all come to pass.

Waves of chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back reflecting the sun's gentle light. She was a Goddess on Earth, a blooming flower amongst the desert sands. His little scavenger, his desert flower.

The line of her throat is slender, graceful, like a ballerina. She knows that once he kisses her throat her resistance will crumble. The way she begged so prettily to have him wrap his large hand around it is forever seared into his memories. The marks that he left behind on her, that she let him leave, make him feel possessive. She will be his, always. Time is infinite when it comes to their love. 

Just a few delicate touches of his warm lips to her would make her start doing his bidding. Her dainty yet roughened hands slid down his broad back as his head swam with sensations of her. All previous thought stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both know it was just a matter of time before it came true.

Kylo cautiously laid her down on his bed, unaware of her plans, so he followed her lead. Rey moved her hair away from the right side of her neck and shut her eyes in anticipation. He now knew what she wanted him to do; he could see through their bond that she had been longing for his touch for many months. Now he was here, ready to fulfill all of her desires. 

His heart yearned for her. He craved her touch. As soon as his moist, plump lips imprinted on her neck, he lost all rational thought. Rey was just as consumed as he was at the thought of them showing their ever-growing love for each other. He was amazed at how one touch of his lips on her could make her breath hitch.

Kylo was all logic and feigned cool detachment until he touched her skin. At that point, instinct and desire took control. He grabbed her by her lithe waist, pulling her up close against his bare chest. Kylo’s hand gently glided through her hair, as he looked at her in a way he had never looked at a woman before, soft and wanting. Her eyes were candles in that night, their light a spark of passion... desire. As a small but teasing smile crept upon her face, goosebumps lined her skin, not the kind than one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.

Rey’s golden skin had been on display for him. He tried to be gentle with her clothing, not to rip the wraps, but it was hard. His hands were made for fighting and killing, not tiny clasps and knotted armbands. Her skin resembled smooth caramel and he longed to touch it **,** so he ran his hand from her neck down her slender arm, the force between them humming faster the lower he went. 

She is such a rich contrast to his pale skin, which barely ever felt the sun, so pallid, almost translucent. Kylo was cold where she was warm. Her face shone in the sunlight, while he was always hidden behind a mask. It burst in beams through the almost clouded layer of his mind. She was the only one able to set him free from the darkness that clutched him. 

His fingers traveled up her arm once more to stop at the dip of her clavicle then traced slowly between the valley of her breasts. Kylo loves her curves, soft in all of the places he was hard and unyielding. There was a shyness now to her, a hesitation in her movements and a purity in her voice. Something not only stirred in him, but it took over his thinking. The rest of the world became an unimportant blur banished into the far recesses of his mind. The only thing that mattered was touching her more, kissing her mouth, her stomach, her breasts. 

Kylo slowly went in for another kiss, starting at one corner and then the other. He thought it was adorable when he pulled away and she pouted, missing his touch already. Rey shivered when she could feel his eyelashes brushing against her skin, could feel the chill flow between them through their bond. 

Her scent was intoxicating as he moved to nibble her earlobe. Her scent reminded him of freshly cut timber, like the damp forest after a rainy day; she smelt heavenly, like fresh-scented pine and honey. Rey’s aroma was like a drug to him, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I am addicted to you, Rey,” as professed as he moved further down. “Tell me to stop and I will.” 

“Never stop,” she said breathlessly, “ _Please._ I need you.”

He went in for another kiss as she ran her fingers through his thick mane and grasped the ends in her fist and pulled him closer as she traced her other hand down the expanse of his back. Tilting her head to the side, she gave him better access to nibble down her neck to her shoulder. Rey arched her back to graze her nipples against him and he could tell how hard they were, pebbled from their ever-growing arousal. 

Finally, he went lower and put his mouth where he longed for it to be, “...just how I imagined them to be. Perfect,” he moaned huskily. 

Kylo took first one breast and then the other into his mouth. He teased her with the tip of his tongue giving kitten licks to one nipple and then the other. Once she wrapped her hands in his hair to pull him closer he bit down softly on the underside of one breast and pulled back to see the rosy pink bite blooming on her skin. 

Leaning back down he took her back into his mouth as he reached up with one free hand to caress her with his thumb and index finger. He was aching and the need to be in her was overwhelming. As she held him to her he started to slowly move against her, feeling the heat of her pussy ground against him was heavenly and he wanted more. 

“I can’t wait to _taste you_ , little one. I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around me and make you mine. I am going to own you, Rey. No one else will have you. You will only crave for _my_ touch,” he breathed against her; warm breath following the path where his mouth ventured. 

“I want you, Ben,” she whispered as she searched his eyes. That name...when he watched her mouth form around the word he clenched his fists. Maybe one day he can live up to that name...for her, he would try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooooooo major writer's block happening right now - I'm going to split this into three chapters because I feel horrible about making all of you wait D:

* * *

“I’ll take care of you, Rey. Just open up for me, darling,” he answered back. She spread her sun-kissed thighs, lithe but strong. Kylo watched as she splayed herself open for his hungry gaze, her cunt glistening in the moonlight. “I don’t know if I can be gentle, Rey. You’ve robbed me of all reason.”

“I can take whatever you give me. You know I won’t break,” Rey teased, smirking at him. 

“I want to feel your cunt wrapped around me. I want to possess you. No one will ever own you as I do now, Rey. No one will ever be able to look upon you like this other than me,” he moved his hand back up and wrapped his fingers gently around her throat. 

“Do you understand, little one? Once we begin there will be no going back,” he tried to make her understand. Did she truly want to be tied to a monster like him?

“I am yours and you are mine, Ben. I do not want anyone else in the galaxy other than you.”

Kylo knew she uttered the truth because she did not know how to lie. She had too many tells to begin with and wore her emotions on her face. Plus, he could feel her sincerity through their bond. 

He drew back and wrapped both hands around each thigh and pulled them higher to her chest. 

“Hold them there for me,” he commanded. Rey followed his order as Kylo ran his middle finger from her clit, all the way down her slick folds, and then back again. Each time circling her clit a little longer than the last. He pushed against her entrance, the slide in made easier by how soaked she was. Rey was tighter than anything he’d ever felt. The sensation made his cock throb as he felt a bead of moisture seep out of the tip. 

A little coaxing later, his thick fingers slid in, then only a _little_ more coaxing to gradually work deeper inside until Rey could take him to the second knuckle. 

Kylo wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get his whole cock in there without splitting her in half, but as he worked her, open mouth trailing over her sunkissed flesh, Rey proved to him what an eager little scavenger she could be. 

If he had just shoved right in and _had_ split the girl in two, he imagined Rey would encourage him eagerly. For both of them desired intense pleasure only the other could give, but one did not get that without pain. She eagerly pushed her hips up to meet his fingers and clamped down around them as a groan escaped his plush lips. 

Rey had taken one finger, then two, and then still more. It took them a minute or forever, Kylo wasn’t sure, yet all he had been able to do was pant out groans as he fingered her open.

The little ‘ _fuck_ ’s’ he huffed out as he had to listen to her start _whimpering_ whenever he did something she particularly liked was driving him _fucking_ insane. 

Kylo had to stop three times and just breathe to keep from coming. Seeing Rey begging for it, thighs slick from her dripping cunt was like every fantasy he’s ever had of her come true.

“Ben,” Rey growled, gravel-rough from the - _frankly_ \- maddening noises that should be outlawed lest they drive the population of each planet in the galaxy into a frenzy.

When Kylo peeled open his eyes, Rey held up a hand and asked for all of his fingers to stuff her full.

“Really?” he huffed in surprise between heavy breaths. “Are you sure, little one?”

“Mhm, _mhm. Yes, please!_ ” Rey hummed back, looking drugged out with the endorphins raging through her body. She was soaked in sweat, the red flush of sex marring the sun-kissed expanse of her skin.

She’d never looked lovelier.

He draped her legs over his thighs and inched up, nudging her legs apart as far as she was able, bending his fingers to the side as much as he could, he managed to use his pinky and his thumb to spread open Rey’s folds. 

Kylo groaned, not for the first time, as he felt the inside of Rey open up for him. _Seeing_ how her pussy looked wrapped around three of his fingers, the fluttering pink walls clenching desperately, _greedily_ , was pure perfection. Combining the two together? Sublime.

Pried open like that, he could watch as he carefully worked the tip of his pinky into her stuffed pussy, joining the rest of his fingers. 

He had never seen anything hotter. 

Rey spasmed... crying out softly. 

Kylo paused, worried that he maybe hurt her by accident. 

Rey gathered enough of herself to pant, “I’m fine, I’m fine… Just… _Ah…_ Feels good… Stay like that, right where you are…think you can turn your wrist a bit?”

It was clear by the expression on her face that her limits were being pushed with four fingers, but she didn’t tell him to stop and Kylo was too far gone to feel more than a distant sense of pride at his little scavenger’s wanton nature. 

Kylo could feel her body shaking, could see the sweet sheen of sweat dotting along her toned stomach and chest. Within Rey’s body, Kylo started curling his fingers, brushing the tips against that sweet sensitive spot inside of her. Suddenly, she jolted and let out a wrecked, wheezy cry. It almost sounded painful, it was so vehement. 

Panicked, Kylo paused.

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking stop,” Rey huffed, fingers buried white-knuckled into the edge of the bed. “I need it all, Ben.”

Rey started nearly shrieking – Kylo had never heard such an unbridled sound – and it was unnerving how good that seemed to feel for his lover; like it was so euphoric that if Kylo did it for too long he might break her.

What Rey seemed to like best, Kylo learned, was for him to tease that spot deep inside of her until her thighs were trembling and she was gasping air. Until she was sobbing and needy for more and less at the same time. 

Kylo, reading it from Rey’s body, would back off for a short period of time and purposely avoid it, before redoubling his efforts. 

As he plunged back in, torturing that spot inside of her, Rey moaned particularly sharp, chanting, “Ah fuck, Ben, Kylo, I’m going to come...oh God…!”

“Come, little girl. Come all over my fingers because it will be my cock next.”

Kylo was almost glad for it because he was starting to feel way too close to coming himself. So he stilled his hand – earning a confused sound from Rey – and then asked, “Unless...you’d like to finish in my mouth?”

Rey huffed out a laugh, mostly air. “Did you honestly just stop? _Kriff!_ If I had my saber right now I would be impaling you. 

All of her haughty confidence seemed to leave her on the next breath. She tried to close her thighs and shy away from him. 

“Don’t hide from me, Rey. You’re absolutely beautiful. Fucking perfect. I want to know how this perfect pussy tastes. I want you to come on my tongue and drench me when you do. I want the taste of your come in my mouth when I fuck you.” 

Rey, watching him with wide eyes, silently nodded her consent and presented once more. He shuffled on his knees down the bed and laid down on his front. Kylo rutted a few times against the silken sheets, starving for friction against his hardened cock. He looked up at her from between her thighs and he knew he would never tire of this. If he could choose the one place he wanted to die it would be in this spot right here.

“You talk a big game, Solo,” Rey smirked down at him, “...you ever put that lovely mouth of yours to use before?”

“Quite the mouth you have on you, little one. Continue to be a brat and I might just put it to good use for something else.”

Kylo’s hand trailed down to tease Rey once more, thumb dragging through wetness soaking her cunt, smearing it over her lips and down her thighs. He wanted to hear Rey beg, wanted to make her cry in needy little pleas and he was more than content to prolong the foreplay endlessly in order to achieve that, even if that meant coming in his pants. 

He covered Rey in love bites, fingerprint bruises pressed into creamy flesh and numerous dragging trails of open-mouthed kisses interspersed with praise from his lover. Rey slowly devolved into a shuddering mess in front of him, croaking out half-formed thoughts. When Rey let out a soft whimper, he knew it was coming.

Kylo had applied more pressure, circling his fingers over her clit. A quiet moan drifted from Rey’s lips, sweet to his ears. Still, she did not give him the words he craved.

“Beg for me, little one,” Kylo pressed. “I’ll give you whatever you want, just convince me how badly you want it.” The slip of his thumb through a fresh wave of slick made his dick twitch with anticipation.

“Please Ben,” Rey whimpered softly. “I want you. Can’t you feel how wet I am?”

“Yes,” Ben agreed, a moan pouring out with the word. “I still want to hear you.” 

Rey’s ass made such a nice handful when he reached around to palm it, all firm and round as he wedged his hand between her and the bed. 

He pulled the spit-slicked fingers from his mouth and trailed them across Rey’s swollen lips, smearing the vestiges of saliva in a filthy trail. Her sharp pink tongue darted out, chasing his hand.

“I need it so bad.” Rey’s pleading reply started to take on an edge of desperation. Kylo’s shoulder ached where Rey’s fingers grasped roughly. “I… fuck,” she stuttered, when he grazed a finger gently over her clit, “I want your cock. Want you to open me up and fuck me. Please Ben, Kylo. I want it…”

Ben really did want to give the girl what she wanted, but Rey sounded so good, it seemed a shame to abbreviate the performance. 

“I’ll tell you what, little one. I’ll give it to you.” 

The sigh of relief Rey breathed out was so weighty Ben could have easily been convinced it had actual mass.

* * *

“Fuck, yes.” Kylo couldn’t help but murmur the praise as Rey swallowed him down again. She worked her mouth over his length like she could survive on cocksucking alone; as if it was her religion and she was utterly devoted to his supplication. Ben slid his fingers through Rey’s hair, to encourage that eager penance as he pushed the damp locks out of her face before pulling her closer. He urged Rey to take him deeper into her throat, to drink her communion from Ben’s length. He growled out his pleasure when Rey obliged.

“Kriff,” Rey cursed, nuzzling into Kylo’s groin eagerly, “you’re so big.”

Kylo chuckled as he carded his fingers through Rey’s hair, not controlling, just petting. “Can you take it all?” he asked gently. If Rey couldn’t, didn’t want to, Ben knew from experience there were other things they could enjoy together. 

“Try and stop me, Solo. I can’t wait to be filled,” Rey murmured, voice heated with eagerness. “I want you to fill me up. Please.” 

Kylo’s body was trembling from arousal as Rey’s words punched through him. Hearing those filthy words come from such a perfect mouth nearly undid him. Watching her while she was on her knees in front of him was a near-religious experience. His cock was too heavy and full to bob, Kylo’s thick member hung against his thigh until Rey lifted it and took the head into her mouth.

“You have a lovely mouth,” Kylo moaned, Rey, humming around him.

The girl worked her lips over the engorged tip, hands stroking up and down the shaft before she adjusted just a little, and swallowed Kylo down.

 _“Fuck!”_ Kylo hissed, hands twitching in the girl's hair. “Christ, Rey… fuck. So good, such an eager little girl.”

Rey watched him as the shattered arousal broke over his face, a sort of disbelieving pleasure. She pulled back with a lurid ‘pop’, her lips reddened and spit-slick, eyes watery from the pressure. She caught her breath as he both watched her with no small measure of awe.

“Rey,” Kylo breathed, catching the girl when she would have dove back in for another taste. “No, darling. I want to touch you.”

Kylo reached for his little scavenger, drawing her up from her knees into the warmth of his arms. 

“I want to take care of you, little one. I am going to make you come on my tongue, my fingers, my cock...you will take it all, Rey,” whispering into her ear as his fingertips gently ran up and down her spine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that it has been so long since I've written something for this beautiful fandom but I just burnt myself out and needed a break. This was supposed to be a one-shot but yeahhhhhhhh lol that didn't happen. I want to thank @jenlynne21 for helping me out so much with this story! She put up with me constantly asking her to read, re-read, and help me with editing. True goddess!
> 
> Thank you to @HisAngel910 for being the best cheerleader and helping me get over my insecurities <3
> 
> And to @DeedilyFields for encouraging me to write again and supporting me through all of this. Plus, she is a great beta =]


End file.
